Futuristic Surprises - with Chapter 2
by A Different Kind Of Yellow
Summary: Kevin and Violet are still in love, but Kevin has a few tricks up his sleeve...


Violet looked down at the pregnancy test in her hands as two thin blue lines appeared. ' Shit,' thought Violet, ' I'm pregnant!' Kevin was out of town at the moment, working on his next big thing, apart from her, of course. He had just left for the airport about two hours ago, to get on a plane to London, the capital of England. After Violet's success with LeAnn Rimes, Kevin became her sort-of manager. He set up gigs and made her feel like something in the world apart from a background job, not just a songwriter, he made her feel as if she was actually living her dream, which she was, except that they weren't married. Violet's true dream was to get all of her songs published and have a couple of kids with her ideal dream man, which at the moment was Kevin O'Donnell. Pregnancy could really spoil her success at the moment, as she was just about to fly out to the UK to join Kevin in London for her next big gig, to try to impress the British music producers. She'd been dropped by her label in New York because she had been still working in the bar when she was supposed to be doing interviews with New York's top newspapers. Violet looked down at the test one more time, and decided to use up the other test that she had bought for a spare. Ten minutes later, another two blue lines turned up one the test. Violet called Kevin. Ring-ring, ring-ring, ' come on, Kevin, pick up, please, pick up' Violet mumbled. " Hello?" Kevin's voice rang down the phone, " Vi, is that you?" " Yeah, Kevin, it's me." " What's wrong Vi, you sound worried? We will get the contract in London. Be positive." " I'm pregnant." There was silence down the line. " Kevin?" Violet continued, " Kevin? Are you still there? Did you hear me? I'm pregnant!" " I heard you Vi, it's just a shock, that's all!" Kevin gasped down the phone. " Well, so am I." " But you sound so calm, how can you be calm? This is brilliant news. I'm coming home, honey, just you stay there." " But the flight's booked, Kevin. You can't just get off the plane." " I'm not on the plane yet, I'm in the queue for my ticket, actually, I'm at the desk right now. Can you hold on for just a tick, Vi?" " Uh, huh." There was a muffled sound down the phone, Violet could hear Kevin talking to a lady. " I need to cancel my ticket." " Yes sir, can I have your name please." " Kevin O'Donnell." " And your name, miss." " Oh, I'm not with him." " Okay sir, your refund will be sent back to your home, we have your details right here." " Thanks."  
  
Should I continue? Please Review and tell me!  
  
When Kevin arrived at the flat, Violet was still in shock. He found her on their bed, beside the telephone, fast asleep. ' That must have been a bigger shock than I thought to her' thought Kevin. He sat down beside her and stroked her hair. Slowly, Violet sat up. " Hey Vi, are you doing okay." " Yeah, I just felt a little faint." " I don't think you should go to the bar tonight." Violet was singing her second song with, Scottish band, Travis. Their new song, Cool Breeze, was half-written by Violet herself. " Kevin, I need to go. The band need me. And I want to show Rach I'm not just a one-hit-wonder." " Okay, but I'm going to be there, just in case you still feel faint." " But I'm fine now, Kevin." Said Violet. " I'm coming anyway. I like Travis. I saw their recent video of 'Have A Nice Day' on that music channel we have." " The Box. You watch The Box?" " Yeah. I told you, I'm just a big kid." Kevin remembered. " I remember. Do you remember one of our first dates?" " You sold me for $250!" " It was payback time, buddy. That'll be a thing to tell this little one." " Don't you dare." " Why not?" " Well, I can see the headlines now." " Really?" " Yes. ' Songwriter sells future husband to woman in club'." " Eh? Future Husband? You haven't even proposed to me yet!" joked Violet. Kevin got down off the bed and on one knee. He pulled a small, black box from his jacket pocket, and held it open for Violet to see. " Violet Jane Sanford, Will you marry me?" Violet's jaw dropped. " Are you serious? Can we afford it?" " Yes and yes. Will you marry me?" asked Kevin hopefully. " Yes! Of course, I will, Dumbo!" Violet patted his head and continued. " Who else would I marry? It's so beautiful!" Violet gazed down at the diamond and emerald encrusted ring. " Is that your only reason? The ring?" " Don't be silly! I love you!" " Well, I love you too."  
  
This is not the end. What do you want to happen? Please review! 


End file.
